Graphenic carbon particles have many potential uses such as in inks and coatings. However, graphenic carbon particles have been found to be difficult to disperse in various media such as organic solvents and water. Ethyl cellulose has been used as a dispersion aid in attempts to improve the dispersion of graphenic carbon particles. However, the need exists for improved dispersions of graphenic carbon particles in order to improve the properties of inks and coatings and other materials containing such particles. For example, electrical conductivity properties may be improved with improved dispersions of graphenic carbon particles in various types of inks and coatings, such as clear coatings, colored coatings, primer coatings, static dissipative coatings and printed electronics, batteries, capacitors, electric traces, antennas, electrical heating coatings and the like.